Alfred's Moving Castle
by rangutanlove
Summary: Arthur Kirkland wakes up one ordinary day to find something very un-ordinary has happened.  USXUK/ArthurXAlfred   may not be continued-rated cus I wasn't really sure
1. Chapter 1

Alfred's Moving Castle

A/N Okay, so this is the first fanfiction I've ever done, and I'm not exactly sure if I should continue it, so…if anyone thinks I should, maybe I will, with a little help perhaps…..

Disclaimer: I don't own either Hetalia or Howl's Moving Castle where I vaguely got the idea from.

_Prologue_

It was a perfectly ordinary day, as is often said just before something bad happens, for one Arthur Kirkland. He had gotten up just as usual, had his usual cup of tea, and read the newspaper, before going outside to tend to his garden, as usual. He prided himself on his roses – they had won many prizes you know! - and always made sure they were well before anything else.

The thing that stopped this day from being perfectly ordinary, was the small matter of the large object parked impudently on his perfect lawn. Arthur spluttered and burbled, unable to do much else. There was a castle.

A _bloody_ great castle. Sitting in his garden. _Crushing his flowers._

'What. The. Bloody. Hell.' He thought. And promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALFRED'S MOVING CASTLE**

A/N- 'Kay this is gonna be really sporadic, if I ever update past this that is!

I wanna say thanks to anyone who commented, I'm glad you liked it~

But I may not continue, and if I do, the chapters are gonna be really short, just so you know.

Hetalia ain't mine

_Chapter 2_

The first thing he saw when he came to was a pair of bright blue eyes, partly hidden behind thin, wire-framed spectacles. _Bloody hell, _he thought _what happened?_

"Hey, dude, you OK?" asked a voice from somewhere above him. Sitting up, Arthur could see a man, obviously the owner of the eyes he'd seen before. He had blond hair with a peculiar cowslick sticking out from it. He also seemed to be wearing a heavy-looking bomber jacket though it was the middle of summer.

"Dude?" the guy asked again.

"Uhmmm….yes?" Arthur replied, confused as to how the man got into his garden. "Who exactly are you, may I just ask?"

"The name's Alfred F. Jones. I just wanted to ask, can I park this here? Only I gotta get somewhere…."

"I…park what?" he asked. It was at that time that Arthur remembered why he had fainted in the first place, and the thought made him want to pass out again. He turned around and got a full look at the large _castle_ standing in front of him. His garden was reasonably big, and yet was still completely dwarfed by the structure. It was of a greyish-brown colour, with wooden double doors and two small turrets. Arthur still wasn't sure that this wasn't all just a nasty dream, and he'd wake up in his bed, everything as normal.

"'Kay, thanks!" exclaimed Alfred, clearly not paying attention to the way that Arthur was still standing there stuttering.

"Buh…wait-what? NO!" shouted Arthur. There was no way he was letting this apparent idiot park this thing in his garden. Alfred pouted, eyes watering with an expression like a kicked puppy. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking you to the police station! You can't just go wandering into people's gardens as if you own the place! This is not a car park….or castle park or whatever….and we haven't even been introduced yet!"

Alfred looked puzzled, "Yes we have. I told you my name didn't I?" he paused, "What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland. Professor of History at the local University." Arthur took pride in his job, as with everything he did. It came from having a lot of siblings, and probably being the most successful of them.

"Cool! Well then Artie," Arthur's eye twitched, "are you coming?" questioned the newly dubbed 'American Idiot' due to his obvious idiocy and American accent.

"It's _Arthur _you twit! And coming where?" he asked. The American looked affronted. Probably wondering why Arthur was being so crass.

"With me of course! Where else would you go? I mean, I'm so amazing, who wouldn't want to come with me?" he was definitely an idiot. And a loud one at that. Suddenly, Arthur's world was whisked out from under his feet, as the Brit was dragged away. He struggled and kicked, but Alfred just cackled and carried on towards his castle.

A/N- I don't even know where this is going…Sorry for the amount of dialogue in this, but noting else came to mind, then my Mum got drunk, stole my biscuits and I lost my inspiration. I'm gonna give this up, so sorry to anyone who would rather I didn't….but I just haven't got the conviction to write


End file.
